Better than a Dream
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: Kensi knows Deeks in high school. Or does she? Sucky summary. Better inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I've been pondering this idea around for a while, and finally decided to write it! Ok. Deeks and Kensi are in high school, and become friends. Deeks is there for Kensi when her dad dies. Sound interesting enough? Ok! Well read on! Don't forget to review when your done! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

Kensi Marie Blye was a normal 15 year old girl (aside from her mother being gone and her dad being a marine, but he was there for her when she needed him). Kensi had a couple of friends, nobody really special. But there was this one boy. This one boy in her math class. Just about once or twice everyday, she caught him looking at her. She also caught herself glancing at him every once in a while. She was drawn to his messy blond hair. When she first saw him, she thought he was kinda cute. He was writing something in a notebook. If she thought he looked cute then, she thought he looked stunning when he looked up. Those eyes. Those beautiful deep blue eyes. They were wonderful. She longed to see his eyes from where she sat. Maybe even up close on day.

Kensi walked into her math class with a couple of her "not so special" friends. She was paying attention to them, when she bumped into someone. At first she grew angry. She was about to tell this person off. Even if she was the one that had bumped into that person. She looked up and into the person's eyes. Ready to get them told. But the eyes made her freeze. The eyes she longed to see up close. She took a deep breath to swallowed her anger.

"I'm sorry." He apologized looking down.

"It's ok. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into you. Nothing to be sorry about on your part. Me on the other hand, I'm sorry." Whenever Kensi would look at this stunning boy, he always seemed to be sad. So she was surprised when he looked up at her and smiled. The smile lit up his face and made his eyes twinkle. She would've died right there if her "not so special" friend didn't bump her on the arm. "We have to sit down."

"Ok." Kensi said. "I'm Kensi." Kensi smiled, and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, Kensi. I'm Marty." Marty stuck his hand in hers. When they shook hands, she swore that she felt electricity.

"See you later?" He asked as he took his hand from hers. Kensi thought it was meant to be statement. She recalled that she didn't normally see this Marty character with any people, so she assumed that he was asking to be her friend.

"Yeah. Absolutely." She smiled as she returned her hand back to cradling her books. Just as they sat down, the bell rang and the teacher started to talk to the class. "Today we will learn about..." The teachers voice trailed off as Kensi glanced over at Marty. Marty glanced back to her and gave her that drop dead smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

The class had been boring so far, and she wasn't really listening. She was trying to get her mind off of the interesting Marty character. Little did Kensi know that later on in the day, he would be the last thing on her mind.

Kensi's ears perked up when she heard, "Mr. Smith? Could you please send Kensi Byle down to the office. Tell her to bring her things with her. She is dismissed for the day." The receptionist's voice filled the classroom over the intercom speakers in the classroom. "She's on her way!" Mr. Smith answered the receptionist and then looked at Kensi. Kensi grabbed her things and headed out of the classroom, wondering what was going on.

Marty was stirring in his seat. He liked this Kensi person very much, and he wanted to know what was going on. So without thinking, he raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Deeks." The teacher said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Marty asked. After the teacher nodded after a long sigh, Marty left the classroom. He attempted to catch up with the fascinating girl. He hid behind a wall as he watched Kensi walk into the office. Marty knew that something was wrong from the way her face changed from confusion to anger mixed with sadness and hurt. She looked like she was holding in emotions. After a few minutes, Kensi left the office and sat on the couch just outside of the office. She stared off into space as she let tears fall.

Marty couldn't look at her like that. He didn't even know her very well, but he knew that he couldn't look at her like that. Marty quickly moved out from behind the wall and moved to the couch. Kensi didn't move. When he sat down, the couch slightly dipped. But not enough to make her look at him. He could've been a pink elephant with purple polka dots and a white dress, and she wouldn't have looked at him. After what seemed like 5 minutes later, she slowly turned her head to face him. When she saw that it was Marty, she began to cry harder as she fell into him. He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. They sat there for a couple minutes and then she started to speak.

"He was fine last night. He told me I couldn't go. But I did anyway. The last time I spoke to him, I lied to him. How could I have done that?" She said this after she finished crying. This came out fast as if she blurted it. But she didn't.

"Whoa." Marty squeezed her shoulder. "Slow down. What happened?" He asked concerned for this fabulous girl that he was holding.

"My dad was found dead this morning." She said slowly.

Marty didn't know what to say. Kensi's dad had died? Wow. Well, this was a great way to start there – if at all – friendship.

"Well, what about your mom?" Marty asked.

"Well, she's kinda not around either." Kensi sniffled.

"Oh." Marty said. "I'd offer you to live with me, but..." Marty trailed off.

"What, Marty." He liked the way she said his name.

"Um. My dad's..." Marty searched for the right word, if there was one. "Abusive." Marty finished uneasily.

"Oh." Kensi rested her head back on Marty's chest.

"But, I do have a homey hide out, if you wanna crash there. I go there all the time, though." Marty suggested.

A hide out? What kind of hide out? Where is it? How often do you go there? Her mind wanted to ask all of those questions, but before she could, her heart took over.

"Sure."

"Ok., well, I'll take you home today." Marty smiled the drop dead smile. Kensi's eyes were still watery and red, but she smiled too. She couldn't help but smile at that smile. His smile was an open invitation to smile.

Marty told her to wait on the couch and Marty went back to the classroom to gather his things and tell the teacher that he had to go home because his stomach hurt. He came back and he found her where he left her.

"You ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yep." Kensi smiled as she got up.

Marty shaped his arm into a "" shape like a prince would do for a princess. Kensi laughed and put her arm in his. He was very charming. They headed out of the school and to Marty's hide out. This was defiantly going to be an interesting few weeks.

**Man that was long! Ok. Well I hope y'all enjoyed that! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-LittleBittyGibblet :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**ENJOY! :D**

Marty took Kensi to his hideout. It was a simple little shack, it had a couch, some chairs, a couple tables, some video games here and there, and a pantry full of food. The shack didn't have anything to keep food cold, so the only drink that he had was water. There was no bathroom really. But luckily, there was a gas station across the street.

"Welcome home." Marty joked as he opened the door.

Kensi smiled and looked around. She stepped inside the shack. She nodded her head approvingly. "I like it."

"Really?" Marty looked over at her.

"Really." Kensi looked over at him.

Marty smiled. "Have a seat." Marty motioned her to the couch.

"Ok." Kensi said and plopped down on his couch. "Do you have anything sweet?" Kensi asked. When she got upset, her sweet tooth took over. She could actually _feel_ it taking over now.

"Only me." Marty smiled. Oh yeah. _Defiantly _charming. Kensi rolled her – again – tearing up eyes. Marty noticed, and decided to find her something sweet to eat. He figured that that was how she coped with disaster. He also noted that from the looks of her, either disaster didn't come often, or she was able to eat like mad and still stay in perfect shape.

"Here." He handed her a Twinkie.

"Thanks." She smiled a small smile. He was sweet too.

"So, do you think you'll be ok here alone at night?" Marty asked her in a concerned voice. Kensi stopped mid-swallow, and looked at him. She swallowed and then ripped off a piece and handed it to him, thinking that maybe it would have the same soothing affect on him that it had on her.

He took the piece and popped it in his mouth. "Thank you." He said, still chewing.

Kensi chuckled. "No problem. Yeah. I think I'll be fine."

"You know what? I think I'd rather sleep out here anyway. My dad won't care. I've slept out her many-a-night before. Unless you don't want me to sleep out here." Marty backpedaled.

"No! No! It's ok. I think I might feel a little safer if you stay out here with me." Kensi smiled.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me too. Maybe even longer than you want me around." Marty admitted.

"I have a feeling I'll want you around for a while." Kensi said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Marty smiled and leaned in toward her. She met him half way and their lips met.

Then she woke up.

Kensi opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey." She heard a voice greet her.

"Marty?" Kensi asked.

"Who else?" Deeks asked with a smile. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie that him and Kensi were watching before she nodded off. "What were you dreaming about?"

Kensi was still trying to process the scene. Apparently, her and Deeks were watching a movie in her apartment and she had fallen asleep with Deeks' arm around her and she dreamed that she liked him a lot and lived with him and _kissed_ him in _high school._ Weird.

"Well, I dreamed that I knew you in high school, and you helped me get over my dad's murder." Kensi stiffened a little bit. "Your always therefor me, Deeks. And I want you to know that if you ever need me, I will be there. I'm very thankful to have you." Kensi wrapped her arms around him. One behind his back, and one across his stomach.

"Kensi, let me start by saying I will_ never_ leave you. Ever. _Ever. _Do you understand me?" Kensi nodded. "I also wanted to say thank you. I've never really had anyone always there for me like you have been. Or anyone like you period in my life. I'm thankful to have you too." Deeks admitted just like Kensi did.

"I..._like_ you, Marty." Kensi said after a minute of silence. Deeks knew that she meant "I love you", but she just couldn't say it. She's been hurt ti much.

"I love you too, Kensi." Deeks said and Kensi smiled.

"Yeah. Love. What a terrifying word, huh?" Kensi asked.

"Yep." Deeks answered.

"Ok. Let me say in right." Kensi said.

"Ok." Deeks chuckled. "I love you, Kensi."

"I-I Love you too, Marty." Kensi smiled.

Deeks smiled and bent down to kiss her. She met him half way – just like she did in her dream. There lips touched – just like I her dream. But this, this was better than a dream._ Way_ better. And she was wit the person that was better than a dream. _Way_ better. And she was happy. Which was better than a dream. _Way _better.

**Hope y'all liked it! That was another long one too. Ok. Until next story! Don't forget to review! LOVE Y'ALL! :)**

**-LittleBittyGibblet :D**


End file.
